Malec High School AU
by Hatt
Summary: AU where Magnus and Alec both go to the same high school. Magnus is the new, really cool and beautiful, kid in school. Both joining Isabelle's drama club, they eventually meet and starts to like each other. Mostly fluff, might come up some hurt/smut also, but then I'll warn that in the beginning of the chapter. Warnings for homophobical slurs and the fear of comming out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a High School AU, if you didn't notice already. This means that well, both Magnus and Alec (and all other characters) are completely human, which changes their personality a bit. I still hope, though, that it is enough in character for you! And of course, I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

**First day of school. (Chapter One.)**

First day of the school year. Could not be so bad, after all, it would just be another day in school. This was Alec Lightwood's last year in this shithole. He had only about 180 school days left. And then weekends and holidays, of course, but he did not spend those in school.

Alec drove the car. Beside him sat Isabelle. Jace had the back seat to himself.

"I can't find a place to park," Alec said, driving around the parking lot one time more. "I'll just drop the two of you off here and find a place to park somewhere else," he continued.

Isabelle looked like she was going to say something, but when Jace got out of the car, she shut her mouth and got out of the car too.

"Have a great first day, Alec!" she said and smiled. Alec nodded, waited until he saw his siblings leave the parking lot. Then he drove over to the supermarket two blocks away. This was probably the closest to school he would be able to park if he wanted to park legally.

Alec started his walk to the school. He walked fast, not wanting to be late on the first day.

He took the two blocks in seven minutes, so he actually made it quite in time.

When he stepped into the school building, he looked up his locker. He had gotten all that important information before summer, and had kept the papers. His first lesson was history, and if he knew the history teacher right, he would have to sit through one hour of stories about how school was a hundred years ago, or maybe she would talk about some historical event that had happened about that time for five hundred years ago. The first lesson of the year with mrs. Smith was never something important, he knew. And mrs. Smith would forgive him for arriving two minutes late.

Alec went to the classroom, put a hand on the doorknob. Of the sound in there, mrs. Smith wasn't here yet. Alec prepared himself with a deep breath and was just going to open the door, when he heard steps. Steps from two persons. The one was mrs. Smith, he heard, since she talked. Her voice had the happy tone she used in the classroom when she talked about something she really cared about. But it wasn't because of mrs. Smith that Alec stopped. It was because of the voice and steps she was talking with. Alec could tell from the voice that it was a man. From the steps, it sounded like the man was wearing high heels. Not as high as Isabelle could have, but maybe an inch or something. Not that Alec was an expert, but well.

When he heard the teacher and the boy come closer around the corner, he entered the classroom.

Two minutes after that Alec had found a place next to a window, the door opened again. The girls that sat on the benches two meters away and talked shut up, and the boys who sat in the back of the classroom also got quiet. Alec did not like the way the students behaved. He did not understand why it was so important for those boys to sit in the back of the classroom, and for those girls to sit in a mess in the middle of it.

He did think it was kind of cool though, how these people just would shut up when mrs. Smith entered the room. She was respected, actually. Sometimes boring, but respected.

The boy Alec had heard her talking to in the corridor was with her. He had green-yellow eyes that reminded Alec of a cat's, had black hair and wore makeup. Alec already felt bad for this boy. Makeup wasn't the most discrete thing for a boy to wear in high school. The boy seemed to notice that Alec was looking at him, since he locked eyes with him and winked. Alec quickly looked away and felt a small blush on his cheeks.

Mrs. Smith nodded at the boy, who made his way to a seat. Of some reason, he decided to sit right behind Alec. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he had been catched staring at this guy, now he was sitting close to him too.

Without introducing the new boy, mrs. Smith started the lesson.

Alec turned his head to the window, thinking his way out of this place.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Next chapter will be in Magnus's POV, and will be up soon! (Promise, they will talk. Soon. Or something.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Bane was sitting near the window in the warm classroom. The ventilation system had broke under the summer break, and no one had fixed it, the woman who was his history teacher had told him earlier in the corridor. He could not remember her name, but he remembered the way she had smelled. Like she was drowning in some kind of fruit. Magnus liked being a bit cold more than he liked being hot. The sweat made his clothes uncomfortable. The light skinny jeans he wore today, for an example. They were the perfect a bit cold outside but not freezing-clothes. Not perfect for sitting in a hot classroom.

Magnus was already bored. First lesson of first day in a new school, and he was bored. The teacher, whose smell he could smell even from a distance of three meters, just talked about something very boring. Magnus did not care, not at all.

Instead he watched the ground outside the window. Since they were on the second floor, he saw things from a bit higher than you would if you were on the first floor. Obviously. He saw two people kiss near a car. He saw a tree. He saw birds. Everything he saw outside was actually boring too. He decided to look around the classroom instead. The jocks and popular kids he had already gotten enough of, they were not even that good looking as popular kids in all the movies normally are. The benches and the lamps were boring too. Seriously, the lamps gave out a white-yellowish light that made his head hurt.

He placed his eyes on the boy in front of him, the boy who had been watching him when he entered the classroom. The one with the blue eyes and dark hair.

Blue Eyes was looking out the window, just as Magnus a few seconds before had been. Magnus was very happy that Blue Eyes watched out the window, since that made him turn his head a bit so Magnus could see more than just the back of his head. He really had a nice nose, Blue Eyes. But, it was the blue eyes that was the real thing in that guy's appearance.

_Nice not to be the only good looking kid in this school_, Magnus thought and smiled a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was done with the first three lessons of the day. Now he had lunch. Lunch was always a bit boring. Since he didn't really have any friends outside his family, he often sat alone until Isabelle and Jace joined him. Sometimes he joined some people he barely knew and sat there and almost talked to them. Last year, for an example, he alway ate with some people from his english class on tuesdays. Then that had been right after the english lesson, so it felt kind of okay. Maybe it was a bit sad. None of the Lightwoods really had any friends, and they most turned to the family for company and help. But Isabelle and Jace at least had some people they really could call friends in school. Alec had no one.

He entered the cafeteria, searching the room for Jace and Isabelle. Then he saw them. They were facing the other direction, Jace's golden hair were smiling at Alec and Isabelle's dark hair looked like a snake who wanted to bite him. As Alec got closer, he saw that there were more people sitting by the table. Great. Alec guessed that probably all three strangers who was sitting there had a crush on at least one of his siblings, if not both. After all, they were very good looking. Alec too, but he didn't open up to other people. Jace had had a lot of girlfriends over the last year, and Isabelle at least twice the times as many boyfriends. But Alec? Everyone who had a clue who the Lightwoods were knew that Alec was the lonely wolf. Not really what he like to think about himself, but it was okay. Better than disgusting homosexual, at least.

"Hi Alec, we were just talking about you!" Isabelle said, smiling at her brother. Alec and Isabelle were very much alike, almost the same hair, almost the same eyes. More than once people had thought that they were twins.

"Not something too bad, I hope," he said. He was actually in a quite good mood, or at least a mood good enough to answer his sister properly.

"This is Amanda," Isabelle said and pointed at one brown haired girl. Maybe her hair were more red brown, but to be honest, Alec didn't care. "This is Joe.." A boy with blonde brown hair and an awfully big nose smiled at him. Alec tried to smile back. "...And this is Clary," Isabelle finished.

Clary had red hair and was quite short, and quite cute. Like a puppy could be cute, not cute in a romantical way.

Alec dropped out of the conversation his siblings had with the others. He heard that Joe and Isabelle were together. Joe had been in her class two years ago, then he swapped school for a year and now he was back. Amanda was just some random girl who Alec kind of remembered from Isabelle's halloween party last year. Clary, though, Alec didn't know at all. Jace had talked to her in the corridor, end of story. She had a friend named Simon who was sick the first day of school, that poor bastard, as she said herself. Alec didn't care. Not at all, actually.

Instead of talking with the others, he watched the other people in the cafeteria. Many of them he recognized, but there were only a few he knew the names of. A bit sad, maybe. His senior year, and he still didn't know that many people.

Then he saw someone. The new boy. He was standing by one of the walls, holding a sandwich in his hands. He didn't look alone, though, even that he was. He stood all by himself, but it was more like he was too good for other people to even go close to him, than that no one wanted to be with him. Alec watched the boy over his coffee, trying not to make it as obvious as it was the first lesson.

"Alec!" Isabelle called his name. "Are you even listening to what I'm talking about?"

Alec just raised his eyebrows and silently shaked his head.

"Well, I was talking about the Drama Club. We need more people." Isabelle had that voice she had when she was going to ask for something. A favour, or something. Not often something that Alec found pleasing.

"And..?" Alec asked, taking a zip of his hot drink.

"Can you please join?" Isabelle not often used her puppy eyes, she had too much charm and seemed too powerful to do such a thing as giving someone puppy eyes, but now she did. She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Isabelle, that's not really my thing, you know that.." he said, but Isabelle did not let him finish.

"I will do anything for you. Or not anything, but you know. I owe you something. And it'll be fun, I promise. You don't need a big role, maybe you just could come up with some play or something, and then be a tree?" His sister really tried. She wanted him in this play. What could it matter, after all. It was just something fun until christmas.

"Uhhm.." Alec said, but then nodded. "I'm in. As a tree."

Isabelle smiled, and then continued to talk with the girl named Amanda or something while holding Joe's hand. Jace and Clary was talking, and since Alec had finished his lunch, he did not feel like staying any longer by the table. He took his stuff, murmured a goodbye to his siblings and then walked away.

He noticed that the boy with the glittery face and beautiful hair was gone.

**A/N: I am truly sorry, they haven't talked yet, I know. Posting two chapters at once because the last one was so short!**


End file.
